Maddox
Maddox was a powerful warlock and a member of 's trusted inner circle. Season Two Maddox is first introduced working with Isobel Flemming in a diabolical plan in capturing Katherine Pierce, Alaric Saltzman, and the Moonstone. After kidnapping both Alaric and Katherine, he later advises Isobel that she was no longer needed, causing Isobel to complete her compulsion by exposing herself to sunlight. Maddox also hexes a spell that caused the spirit of Klaus to possess Alaric. He later advises Klaus how to kill Bonnie and performs a spell that would protect Klaus from Bonnie's powers. With the help of another witch named Greta Martin, together Maddox and Greta enchanted a spell that returned Klaus' spirit from Alaric's body, back into his own. Later, both Maddox and Greta were assigned in capturing , , and Jules. However, while guarding the prisoners inside the tomb, Maddox and Damon became involved in a violent confrontation, and Maddox was later shot by Matt Donovan, then dying of a broken neck caused by Damon. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Appearances *Know Thy Enemy *The Last Dance *Klaus *The Last Day Trivia * "My character is a guy named Maddox, and he's a warlock. It's kind of fun, because I basically hold up my hand and people go flying off walls."-''Gino Anthony Pesi about his character. http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/ae/movies/s_726809.html#ixzz1GHLcgl9J * Maddox was the first, and so far only, Caucasian witch. * Since he worked personally with Klaus we can assume he is a very powerful warlock. ** This is later confirmed when he was able to use Pain Infliction on Katherine while Bonnie couldn't. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Warlock Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Destroyed Witches Category:Witches Category:Servant of Klaus Category:Killed by Damon